Patricia Acevedo
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D. F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 «'El sitio oficial del Doblaje Mexicano' (página web actualmente desaparecida) |familiares = Josafat Acevedo (padre)Blog de Javier Rivero (Javodubb) Gloria Rocha (madrina) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|Patricia Acevedo con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza,Isabel Martiñón, Liliana Barba y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|Patricia Acevedo y sus personajes. 1632151-lisa_hayes_01.png|Lisa Hayes en Robotech. Lisa.png|Lisa Simpson en Los Simpsons. Patti-Mayonnaise.png|Patti Mayonnaise (versión Nickelodeon) en Doug. Angelica_Pickles.png|Angélica Pickles en Aventuras en pañales. Milk.png|Milk en Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas. Chiaotzu-psd61257.png|Chaoz, también en Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas. Sailor4.jpg|Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon en Sailor Moon. Lizzie Devine.jpg|Lizzie Devine en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Ayame.jpg|Ayame en Inuyasha. Doncella Jeanne.png|Doncella Deanne en Shaman King. Jennifer Aniston as Rachel Green.jpg|Rachel Green en Friends. Lirin.png|Lirin en Bleach. Danafoster.jpg|Dana Foster en Paso a paso. iqgMG7QKC5va1.jpg|Shimei Ryomou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros. EleniakF.jpg|Shauni McClain en Guardianes de la bahía. Casper 300.gif|Casper o Gasparín en la serie homónima. Tonton02.png|Tonton en Naruto. Charlene Sinclair.jpg|Charlene Sinclair en Dinosaurios Patricia "Paty" Acevedo (nacida en Ciudad de México, el 29 de abril de 1959) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana, principalmente conocida por ser la voz de distintos personajes de series de dibujos animados como Casper en la serie homónima, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon en el anime Sailor Moon, Milk y Chaos en Dragon Ball, Angélica Pickles en Aventuras en pañales y Lisa Simpson en Los Simpson y en series de televisión, Rachel Green (Jennifer Aniston) en la famosa serie Amigos. También es conocida por interpretar personajes principales y secundarios en la saga cinematográfica de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno como Nancy Thompson y Alice Johnson. Breve biografía Patricia Acevedo es originaria de la Ciudad de México y cuenta con una larga trayectoria dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz incursionando en los años 70, forjándose en la práctica de esta actividad, logrando así una sólida y talentosa carrera donde además ha realizado dirección de diálogos, la cual también la ha podido compaginar con la radio y locución comercial. Actualmente continúa plenamente activa en estas disciplinas. Filmografía thumb|right|230px|Sus personajes. Películas Jennifer Aniston *A él no le gustas tanto - Beth Murphy (2009/2.ª versión) *Mi novia Polly - Polly Prince (2004) *Todopoderoso - Grace Connelly (2003) Scarlett Johansson *La dalia negra - Kay Lake (2006) *Perdidos en Tokio - Charlotte (2003) *Causa justa - Katie Armstrong (1995) [[Emily Watson|'Emily Watson']] * La teoría del todo - Beryl Wilde (2014) * Las cenizas de Angela -Angela McCourt (1999) Ashley Greene *Un guerrero de corazón - Brooklyn (2011) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Alice Cullen (2009/Redoblaje) Jordan Ladd *A prueba de muerte - Shanna (2007) *Hostel II - Stephanie (2007) Uma Thurman *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - La Novia (2003/Redoblaje) *Relaciones peligrosas - Cécile de Volanges (1988) [[Selma Blair|'Selma Blair']] * El nuevo novio de mi mamá - Emily Lott (2008) * Scream 2 - Amiga de CiCi (1997) Lisa Wilcox *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1988) Annie Potts *Los cazafantasmas 2 - Janine Melnitz (1989/Redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (1984) Heather Langenkamp *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño - Nancy Thompson (1987) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno - Nancy Thompson (1984) Otros: * Balas cruzadas - Janice Knowles (Claudia Bassols) (2012) * Los miserables - Voces adicionales (2012) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Enfermera de Skyler (Pam Smith) (2012) * 30 y viviendo en casa - Voces adicionales (2011) * Zack y Cody: La película - Voces adicionales (2011) * Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca - Voces adicionales (2011) * La lista de deseos - Sarah Fischer (Jennifer Esposito) (2010) * Más allá del cielo - Chica en jueguetería (Valerie Tian) (2010) * Virgen y culpable a los 41 - Voces adicionales (2010) * Ramona y Beezus - Voces adicionales (2010) * Código Icarus - Joey (Stefanie Von Pfetten) (2010) * Detalles menores - Vanessa (Whitney Lee) (2009) * La mentira original - Shelley Bailey (Tina Fey) (2009/2.ª versión) * Pandorum - Nadia (Antje Traue) (2009/2.ª versión) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Nicole (Emily Mortimer) (2009) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell - Sra. Jorgens (Meagen Fay) (2009) * Ben 10: invasión alienígena - Reina Chip (Wendy Cutler) (2009) * Alocada obsesión - Hancock (Kerri Kenney) (2009) * Bakhita - Carolina (Nathalie Rapti Gomez) (2009) * Casi embarazada - Emma (Bridgit Mendler) (2009/Redoblaje) * Persecución inminente - Taslima Jahangir (Summer Bishil) (2009) * Whip It - Bloody Holly (Zoë Bell) (2009) * Spectacular! - Recepcionista (2009) * Enamorándome de mi ex - Trisha (Rita Wilson) (2009) * Agente internacional - Reportera de noticias (Tristana Moore) (2009) * Siempre hay tiempo para reír - Lisa Simmons (Nicol Paone) (2009) * Julie & Julia - Annabelle (Jillian Bach) (2009) * 17 otra vez - Sra. Dell (Margaret Cho) / Abogada de Scarlett (Jeanine Jackson) (2009/2.ª versión) * El mejor lugar del mundo - LN (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2009) * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia - Voces adicionales (2009) *iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx - Voces adicionales (2009) *Los fantasmas de mis ex - Amiga afro de Jenni Perotti (Kortney Adams) (2009) * American Pie 7: La guía del amor - Voces adicionales (2009) * Otis deseos oscuros - Kim (Tarah Paige) (2008) * W. Biografia de George W. Bush - Laura Bush (Elizabeth Banks) (2008) * Siete almas - Voz del 911 (Casey Morris) (2008) * El sustituto - Sra. Hutchins (Mary Stein) (2008) * Diva adolescente - Voces adicionales (2008) * CJ7 - Voces adicionales (2008) * El fin de los tiempos - Chica en jeep (Shayna Levine) (2008) * Espejos siniestros - Amy Carson (Paula Patton) (2008) * Ember: La ciudad perdida - Voces adicionales (2008) * Todo lo que quiero para Navidad - Voces adicionales (2007) * La noche es nuestra - Voces adicionales (2007) * St Trinian's - Taylor (Kathryn Drysdale) / Peaches (Amara Caran) (2007/Redoblaje) * Mi historia sin mí - Claire (Charlotte Gainsbourg) (2007) * Rush Hour 3 - Marsha (Mia Tyler) (2007) * Entre mujeres - Janey (Ginnifer Goodwin) (2007) * Soy leyenda - Presentadora Katie (Katie Couric) (2007) * Conociendo a Jane Austen - Actriz (Sybil Martinez) (2007) * A prueba de muerte - Shanna (Jordan Ladd) (2007) * La isla de las almas perdidas - Beate (Anette Støvelbæk) (2007) * 1408 - Katie Enslin (Jasmine Jessica Anthony) (2007) * Una historia de Navidad - Eemeli (niño) (Oskari Heimonen) (2007) * Yo los declaro marido y... Larry - Voces adicionales (2007) * Charlie Bartlett - Marilyn Bartlett (Hope Davis) (2007/2ª version) * Detrás de la máscara: El encumbramiento de Leslie Vernon - Jamie (Bridgette Newton) (2006) * American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Brandy (Candace Kroslak) (2006) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Voces adicionales (2006) * Aceptados - Voces adicionales (2006) * La maldición de la flor dorada - Chang Jiang (Li Man) (2006) * La iniciación de Sarah - Voces adicionales (2006) * Re-Animado - Voces adicionales (2006) * Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker - Jack Starbright (Alicia Silverstone) (2006) * Salón de belleza - Joanne (Mena Suvari) (2005) * Caos - Voces adicionales (2005/Redoblaje) * Como si fuera cierto - Voces adicionales (2005) * El pequeño Vanya - Natasha (Polina Vorobieva) (2005) * Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa - Madre de Jozef (Kinga Preis) (2005) * Elvis: Camino a la fama - Actriz (Azure Parsons) (2005) * American Pie: Campamento de bandas - Dra. Choi (Lily Mariye) (2005) * El imperio de los lobos - Anna Heymes (Arly Jover) (2005) * Los días del abandono - Lea (Gea Lionello) (2005) * Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano - Mary Callahan (China Chow) (2004) * El Hip Hop está que arde - Beautifull (Meagan Good) (2004) * Ike: Countdown to D-Day - Rusty Parker (en film) (Rita Hayworth) (2004) * Están entre nosotros - Jane (Natthaweeranuch Thongmee) (2004) * Trauma - Reportera (Jamie Cameron) (2004) * Sociedad secreta 3 - Verónica Bell (Brooke D'Orsay) (2004) * Juego de viernes por la noche - Melissa (Ryanne Duzich) (2004) * Las ex novias de mi novio - Katie (Vivian Bang) (2004) * Espanglish - Monica (Cecila Suárez) (2004) * El departamento - Alex (Rose Byrne) (2004) * La historia de Ted Bundy - Katie (Crystal Bublé) (2003) * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Alumna (Krysten Ritter) (2003) * American Pie: La boda - Candence Flaherty (January Jones) (2003) * Peter Pan - Tigrilla (Carsen Gray) (2003) * Legalmente rubia 2 - Reena (Mary Lynn Rajskub) (2003) * Más rápido más furioso - Suki (Devon Aoki) (2003) * Fuego nuclear - India (Chiara Zanni) (2003) * El cristal con el que se mira - Jenny (Gretchen Mol) (2003) * Efecto vampiro - Novia de Jackie (2003) * Atrápame si puedes - Joanna (Kaitlin Doubleday) (2002) * Desierto de la muerte - Bennie Harper (Melora Walters) (2002) * El Hombre Araña (película) - Chica en festival (2002) * Un papá para Navidad - Amiga de Taffy (2001) * Un policía francés en Japón - Yumi Yoshimido (Ryōko Hirosue) (2001) * Desafío al tiempo - Samantha Thomas (Melissa Errico) (2000) * Entre 100 mujeres - Voces adicionales (2000/Redoblaje) * La maldición del fantasma - Mary Alice (Stephanie Morgenstern) (2000) * El Grinch - Betty Lou Quién (Molly Shannon) (2000) * Feroz - Brigitte Fitzgerald (Emily Perkins) (2000) * El atentado contra el presidente - Nina Stahl (Ona Grauer) (2000) * Ladrones de medio pelo - Linda (Julie Lund) (2000) * La bruja de Blair 2 - Erica Geerson (Erica Leerhsen) (2000) * El rehén - Stevie (Todd Bosley) (1999) * El tercer milagro - Barbara (Norma Dell) (1999) * Terremoto en Nueva York - Evie Lincoln (Lisa Nicole Carson) (1999) * Zona de guerra - Jess (Lara Belmont) (1999) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer 3 - Esmeralda (Ara Celi) (1999) * La maldición - Eleonor 'Nell' Vance (Lili Taylor) (1999) * El quinto infierno - Voces adicionales (1999) * Las nuevas aventuras de Pinocho - Pinocho (Gabriel Thomson) (1999) * Marabunta - Scott (Patrick Fugit) (1998) * Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) (1998) * Pi, el orden del caos - Jenna (Kristyn Mae-Anne Lao) (1998) * Estudio 54 - Kelly O'Shea (Aemilia Robinson) (1998) * Volando por amor - Jane Hatchard (Helena Bonham Carter) (1998) * Todo por Roseanna - Cecilia (Polly Walker) (1997) * Al filo del peligro - Voces diversas (1997) * Arresto a domicilio - Cindy Figler (Jennifer Tilly) (1996) * Lo que ella siempre quiso - Voces adicionales (1996) * Un viernes de miedo - Gina (Kate Sargeant) (1995) * El club de las niñeras - Kristy Thomas (Schuyler Fisk) (1995) * Atrapado - Juliet (Victoria Shalet) (1995) * El imitador - Mary Jane Molohan (Holly Hunter) (1995) * Napoleón - Nancy (Mignon Kent) (1995) * Terror en Hong Kong - Joyce (Charlie Yeung) (1995) * Ricky Ricón - Reportera (Wanda Christine) (1994) * Cuatro mujeres y un destino - Anita Crown (Mary Stuart Masterson) (1994) * La guerra - Billy Lipnicki (Christopher Fennell) (1994) * Caída libre - Jo (Margaret Colin) (1994) * Promesa rota - Daria Rostova (Tamara Gorski) (1994) * Anhelo de justicia - Selina (Dwionne Dickerson) (1994) * Seis grados de separación - Elizabeth (Heather Graham) (1993) * Las Tortugas Ninja III - Mitsu (Vivian Wu) (1993) * El último día de clases - Shavonne Wright (Deena Martin) (1993) * Los hijos de otras mujeres - Patty (Venus Terzo) (1993) * Toque al corazón - Adam Grant (Victor DiMattia) (1993) * El ángel malvado - Mark Evans (Elijah Wood) (1993) * Malicia - Paula Bell (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1993) * Querer es poder - Sullivan (Cameron Boyd) (1993) * El mundo según Wayne - Stacy (Lara Flynn Boyle) (1992) * Secretos - Alexa Adams (Nicole Eggert) (1992) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii - Lisa Turtle (Lark Voorhies) (1992) * De hombres y ratones - Esposa de Curley (Sherilyn Fenn) (1992) * Malcolm X - Laura (Theresa Randle) (1992) * Cumbres borrascosas - Catherine Earnshaw (Juliette Binoche) (1992/Redoblaje) * Un destello en la obscuridad - Hijo de Dietrich (Anthony Walters) (1992) * Vida de solteros - Joven Steve (Christopher Masterson) (1992) * In the Best Interest of the Children - Jessica Cain (Lexi Randall) (1992) * Los pequeños traviesos - Buckwheat (Ross Bagley) / Sra. Roberts (Lea Thompson) (1992) * Hiedra venenosa - Sylvie (Sara Gilbert) (1992) * Tomates Verdes Fritos - Ruth Jamison (Mary-Louise Parker) (1991) * Mi primer beso - Suzanne (Lynn Sellers) (1991) * La Armadura de Dios 2: El Imperio del Dragón - Elsa (Eva Cobo) (1991) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Voces adicionales (1991) * Doctor Hollywood - Voces adicionales (1991/Redoblaje) * Un tiro por la culata - Niño pequeño (Philip Shafran) (1990) * Buenos muchachos - Janice Rossi (Gina Mastrogiacomo) (1990/2ª versión) * Tremors - Mindy Sterngood (Ariana Richards) (1990) * El vengador del futuro - Pulgarcita (Debbie Lee Carrington) (1990) * Nieve caliente - Paulette (Charlie Spradling) (1990) * La noche de los muertos vivientes - Judy Rose (Katie Finneran) (1990) * Demasiado joven para morir - Amanda (Juliette Lewis) (1990) * La masacre de Texas III - Michelle (Kate Hodge) (1990) * !Quiero que vuelva! - Jenny Slade (Julie Warner) (1990) * Capitán América - Voces adicionales (1990) * El precio del amor - Jane (Noley Thornton) (1990) * El campamento Cucamonga - Voces diversas (1990) * El inquilino - Amy (Barbara Tyson) (1990) * Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento - Mylin (Roshelle Asana) (1989) * Ciegos, Sordos y Locos - Recepcionista (Alice Spivak) (1989) * Magnolias de acero - Anelle Desoto (Daryl Hannah) (1989) * Renegades - Prostituta (Heidi Von Palleske) (1989) * El castigador - Sam Leary (Nancy Everhard) (1989) * Tío Buck al rescate - Miles Russell (Macaulay Culkin) (1989) * Cuando Harry conoció a Sally - Sally Allbright (Meg Ryan) (1989) * Noche de terror 2 - Alex (Traci Lind) (1988) * Cocodrilo Dundee II - Voces adicionales (1988) * Estaré en casa para Navidad - Nora Bundy (Courteney Cox) (1988) * 18 otra vez - Robin Morrison (Jennifer Runyon) (1988) * Infierno rojo - Oficial Audry (Gigi Vorgan) (1988) * Un llanto en la oscuridad - Ethan Chamberly (Jason Reason) (1988) * Ernest salva la Navidad - Pamela Trenton (Noelle Parker) (1988) * La cigüeña no espera - Lila (Sharon Brown) (1988) * Atracción fatal - Ellen Gallagher (Ellen Hamilton Latzen) (1987) * La puerta del infierno - Kirsty Cotton (Ashley Laurence) (1987) * Ernest va al campo - Moustafa (Hakeem Abdul-Samad) (1987) * El despertar del diablo 2 - Bobby Joe (Kassie Wesley DePaiva) (1987) * Creepshow 2 - Rachel (Page Hannah) (1987) * Manhunter - Molly Graham (Kim Greist) (1986) * Totalmente salvaje - Peggy (Su Tissue) (1986) * Águilas de acero - Julie (Shawnee Smith) (1986) * Ocho días de terror - Voces adicionales (1986) * Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera - Maddy Nagle (Joan Allen) (1986) * La chica de rosa - Andie Walsh (Molly Ringwald) (1986) * Obsesión fatal - Samantha Swanso (Kristy Swanson) (1986) * Cuenta conmigo - Gordie Lachance (Wil Wheaton) (1986) * La venganza del ninja negro - Takashi (Kane Kosugi) (1985) * Perfección - Sally (Marilu Henner) (1985) * Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave - Marie Dodo (Cathy Silvers) (1985) * El color púrpura - Niño #1 (Maurice Moore) (1985) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy - Angie Walsh (Christie Clark)/ Kerry (Sydney Walsh) (último loop) / Chica en bus #1 (Allison Barron) (1985) * Los Goonies - Mickey Walsh (Sean Astin) (1985) (Doblaje Original) * Rocky IV - Mary Ann Creed (Sylvia Meals) (1985) * Sylvester - Charlie (Melissa Gilbert) (1985) * Santa Claus: La película - Cornelia (Carrie Kei Heim) (1ª versión) (1985) * John y Yoko: Una historia de amor - Kyoko (8 años) (Larissa Anastacio) / Mujer #2 en Galería en Londres / Fan en Londres (1985) * Mad Max 3 - Niño (Charlie Kenney) (1985) * Contra todo riesgo - Edie (Swoosie Kurtz) (1984) * En un lugar del corazón - Possum Spalding (Gennie James) / Clienta de salón de belleza (1984) * Gremlins - Voces adicionales (1984) (Doblaje original) * Karate Kid - Ali Mills (Elisabeth Shue) (1984) (Original y 2ª versión) * En un lugar del corazón - Voces adicionales (1984) * Terminator - Nancy (Shawn Schepps) (1984) * La cama ardiente - Clair (Anna Pagan) (1984) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición - Short Round (Jonathan Ke Quan) (1984) * Se busca novio - Amiga de Caroline (1984) * Los niños del maíz - Vicky (Linda Hamilton) / Sarah (AnneMarie McEvoy) (1984) * La fuerza del cariño - Janice (Kate Charleson) / Lizbeth (Devon O'Brien) / Enfermera (Shelley K. Nielsen) (1983) * Christine - Leigh Cabot (Alexandra Paul) (1983) * Negocios riesgosos - Lana (Rebecca De Mornay) (1983) * 48 horas - Candy (Olivia Brown) (1982) * Vaselina 2 - Dolores Rebchuk (Pamela Adlon) (1982) * Viernes 13 parte II - Vickie (Lauren-Marie Taylor) (1981) * Contigo toda la noche - Emily (Vernee Watson-Johnson) (1981) * Estallido mortal - Estudiante (Ann Kelly) (1981) * La laguna azul - Emily (Brooke Shields) (1980) * Viernes 13 - Annie (Robbi Morgan) / Marcie (Jeannine Taylor) (1980) * Kramer vs. Kramer - Margaret Phelps (Jane Alexander) (1979) * Castillos de hielo - Sandy (Diane Reilly) (1978) * Tiburón 2 - Tina Wilcox (Ann Dusenberry) (1978) * Superman - Lana Lang (Diane Sherry) (1978) * The Rocky Horror Show - Janet Weiss (Susan Sarandon) (1975) * Aeropuerto 1975 - Janice Abbott (Linda Blair) (1974) * Más allá de la tumba - Emily Underwood (Angela Pleasence) (1974) * Serpico - Laurie (Barbara Eda-Young) (1973/Segunda Versión) * La aventura del Poseidón - Robin Shelby (Eric Shea) (1972) * Odio por odio - Juanita (Nadia Marconi) (1967) * La novicia rebelde - Brigitta Von Trapp (Angela Cartwright) (1965) * Loco por las muchachas - Laurie (Lyn Edgington) (1965) * Brigadoon - Ann (Dee Turnell) (1954) * Sangre por la gloria - Nicole Bouchard (Marisa Pavan) (1952) * Un cuento de Navidad - Martha Cratchit / Niño que compra pavo (1951) * Un gran tipo de papá - William Gilbret (Jimmy Hunt) (1950) * Juntos hasta la muerte - Julie Ann Winslow (Dorothy Malone) (1949) * El jardín secreto - Colin Craven (Dean Stockwell) (1949) * Navidad en Connecticut - Mary Lee (Joyce Compton) (1945) * La comedia humana - Ulysses Macauley (Jackie Butch Jenkins) / Mary Arena (Dorothy Morris) (1943) * Altas sierras - Marie (Ida Lupino) (1941) * Orgullo y prejuicio (1940) - Jane Bennet (Maureen O'Sullivan) / Anne de Bourgh (Gia Kent) (1940) * Las viñas de la ira - Winfield (Darryl Hickman) / Ruth Joad (Shirley Mills) (1940) * Jezebel - Stephanie Kendrick (Margaret Early), Molly Allen (Janet Shaw) y Ti Bat (Matthew 'Stymie' Beard) (1938) * La carga de la brigada ligera - Elsa Campbell (Olivia de Havilland) (1936) * Melodrama de Manhattan - Annabelle (Isabel Jewell) (1934) Películas animadas Cheryl Chase *Rugrats: la película - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats en París - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Angélica Pickles Otros: *Delgo - Kurrin *Jesús, un reino sin fronteras - Virgen María *Vacas Vaqueras - Molly *Chicken Little - Gansa sosa *Mi pequeño pony - Luciérnaga *Mullewapp - Voces adicionales *El gran escape de Yogi - Buzzy *La Navidad de Pinocho - Jeremías *El deseo de Annabelle - Annabelle *Érase una vez un bosque - Abigail *Un cuento de Navidad - Blanca Nieves *Los Cariñositos: la película - Generosita *Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" - Danielle *Katy la Oruga - Hermana menor de Katy *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - Agnes Ann *Nestor, el burrito de largas orejas - Nestor *Rainbow Brite y el ladrón de estrellas - Red *Don Gato y los gatos de Beverly Hills - Amy *Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai - Niño *¿Es este el adiós, Carlitos? - Peppermint Patty *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Bernardette *Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos - Tina *Fábulas: Ricitos de oro y los 3 osos - Ricitos de oro *The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 - Nakinda *Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown - Peppermint Patty *He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño - Princesa Adora *Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum - Mamá de Cindy *Buen viaje, Charlie Brown (¡y no vuelvas!) - Peppermint Patty *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película - Voces adicionales *La telaraña de Carlota 2: La gran aventura de Wilbur - Charlotte *Los ositos cariñositos: la película - Corazón amable / Share Bear *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Peppermint Patty *Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas - Phasntasma "Phanty" / Baxter *Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Niña / Mujer que lava ropa en río Películas de anime Naoko Watanabe *Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajins - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Milk Noriko Hidaka *Ranma ½, La Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China - Akane Tendo *Ranma ½, La Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2 OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas - Akane Tendo Kotono Mitsuishi *Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon Mayumi Shou *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Milk Hiroko Emori ''' *Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia corre peligro - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Chaoz '''Otros: *Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita - Andrea (Shizuka) *Mujercitas - Amy March *Remi, La Película - Mattia *Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Darien (niño) *Ranma ½, La Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China - Insertos *Ranma ½, La Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Insertos *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Insertos *Ranma 1/2 OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas - Insertos *Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Vendedora de mostrador en Minisuper *Los padrinos de Tokyo - Voces adicionales *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Ariel (Kari Wahlgren) *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Ariel / Marlene (Melanie MacQueen) y Annie (Emilie Brown) Anime Kae Araki *Sailor Moon - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (eps. 44-46) *Sailor Moon R - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (eps. 47-50) Kotono Mitsuishi *Sailor Moon - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Princesa Serena / Sailor Moon niña y anciana (ep. 9) *Sailor Moon R - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Neo Reina Serena *Sailor Moon S - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon SuperS - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Chibi Chibi / Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon Mayumi Shou *Dragon Ball - Milk, Princesa Misa *Dragon Ball Z - Milk (1ª voz) Naoko Watanabe *Dragon Ball Z - Milk (2ª voz) *Dragon Ball GT - Milk *Dragon Ball Z Kai 1 - Milk Hiroko Emori *Dragon Ball - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Chaoz Yumi Kakazu *Bleach - Lirin *Inuyasha - Ayame *Frontera sin ley - Asaka Otros *Dragon Ball - Goku niño (flashback ep. 134), voces adicionales *Los Bits - Willybit *Blue Seed - Akiko *Zatch Bell - Hirofume *Yaiba - Yaiba Kurogane *Robots Ninja - Lenny Ai *Cyborg 009 - Diana, Rosa *Hajime no Ippo - Aiko Date *Inuyasha - Momiji *Los Gatos Samurai - Abigail *Tico y sus amigos - Nagisha *Sailor Moon - Niño en público (ep. 32) *Pokémon - Voces adicionales *Belle y Sebastian - Sebastian *Shin-chan - Voces adicionales *El duende mágico - Jane Turner *Naruto - Tonton, Tsume Inuzuka *Eyeshield 21 - Riko Kumabukuro *Liga del Dragón - Princesa Wiina *Mirmo Zibang - Etsumi Kido, Win *Dr. Slump 2 - Obotchaman, Tsururin Tsun *La novicia rebelde - María Von Trapp *Zero, el guerrero cósmico - Helmatier *Shaman King - Eliza, Doncella Jeanne *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Lailai *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Violeta *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Tiger Lily *Slam Dunk - Mary Kawai, Fuji (2ª voz) *Deltora Quest - Neridah, Elsa, Furansatzu *Voltron, defensor del universo - Reina Merla *La familia Robinson - Jack Robinson (1ª voz) *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Shimei Ryomou *Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Reina Klincher *Los tres pequeños fantasmas - Voces adicionales *Dante el señor de los demonios - Voces adicionales *Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé - Voces adicionales *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjoin) (eps. 15-52) *Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban - Princesa Cecilia *Bakugan - Bakugan Legendario Lars Lion Haos, Reina Serena *Robotech - Lisa Hayes, Sammie, Nova Satori, Música, Annie LaBelle *Sally, la brujita - Sally Yumeno, Poron, Kanta (ep. 15), Presentación de episodios *Kitaro - Niña gato (algunos loops, ep. 12), Niño jugando con balón de soccer (ep. 4) *Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Charlotte de Poulignac, Madame Sharon de Poulignac (1ª voz) *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Princesa Genoveva, María, Caperucita Roja, Bella Durmiente, Josephine, Princesa Helena, Paloma, Gretel Series Animadas Grey DeLisle *Generador Rex - Mesera *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Jen *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Lizzie Devine *La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy - Vicky Cheryl Chase *Rugrats crecidos - Angélica Pickles *Aventuras en pañales - Angélica Pickles Tara Strong *X-Men - Illyana Rasputin *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Serena Otros: *Los Simpson - Lisa Simpson (1ª voz) (temps. 1-15) y Maggie Simpson (3 caps.) *Seabert - Aura *Kissyfur - Kissyfur *Ricky Ricón - Freckles *El fantástico Max - Zoe *Robotboy - Debs Turnbull *Kidd Video - Hadita Mary *La historia sin fin - Atreyu *Bratz - Voces adicionales *El mundo de Quest - Anna *El crítico - Margo Sherman *Los locos Addams - Merlina *Bombitas - Bonnie / Panqué *Rainbow Brite - Red (1ª voz) *Invasor Zim - Moofy / Jessica *¿Dónde está Wally? - Wenda *Las aventuras de Cobi - Petra *BraveStarr - Voces adicionales *Ben 10 - Charmcaster (3ª voz) *Mónica y su pandilla- Cascarón *Ren y Stimpy - Anthony / Juanito *Duck Dodgers - Voces adicionales *Los cazafantasmas - Jessica Wray *El joven Robin Hood - Lady Marian *Fútbol callejero - Voces adicionales *Ewoks - Princesa Kneesaa (2ª voz) *Titán sim-biónico - Voces adicionales *M.A.S.K. - Computadora de M.A.S.K. *Code Lyoko - Suzanne Hertz (1ª voz) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Princesa Looma *Ugly Americans - Criatura dando a luz *Lorenzo y Pepita - Hermana de Goyito *Clementine y la burbuja azul - Reseda *Celebrity Deathmatch - Mary-Kate Olsen *Popeye: una nueva generación - Russell *Pelos de zanahoria - Pelos de zanahoria *Doug - Patti Mayonaisse / Edwina Klutz *Static Shock - Hawkgirl / Madelyn Spaulding *Thomas y sus Amigos - Lady / Annie (1ª voz) *Defensores de la tierra - Kishin / Mara (2ª voz) *Hora de aventura - Mamá de Princesa Grumosa (1ª voz) *She-Ra: La princesa del poder - Princesa Adora *El Gordo Alberto y la Pandilla Cosby - Dee Dee *Los Pitufos - Laura (ep. 123) / Voces adicionales *Gárgolas - Lady Grouch / Canmore / Maggie Reed *Daniel el travieso - Margaret / Joey / Alice Mitchell *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Linka (2ª voz) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Lyrica Lilac *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Margo *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Voces adicionales *Los Motorratones de Marte - Charlene "Charley" Davidson *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Mamá de Cindy *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (algunos eps.) *Las aventuras de Marianne (Marianne Premiere) - Marianne Flambelle *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Jennifer Nocturne / Agente Locke *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Lizzie Devine / Laura Limpin / Margaret (niña) *La vida moderna de Rocko - Dra. Paula Hutchison (1ª voz) / Personajes diversos *El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera - Granmami Aves / Profesora Lupita / Zoe Aves (un ep.) Series de TV Benji Gregory * ALF - Brian Tanner (2ª voz) * Alf: Especial de Navidad - Brian Staci Keanan * Paso a paso - Dana Foster * Mis dos papás - Nicole Bradford Mary Lynn Rajskub ''' * 24 - Chloe O'Brian (temps. 7-8) * 24: Vive un nuevo día - Chloe O'Brian '''Otros papeles: * Hell's Kitchen - (Maria Torrisi) * Domingo increíble - Tracey Gold * La niñera - Niñera #3 (Peggy Blow) * Suits - Charise (Chantal Quesnelle) * Los 4400 - Dorothy (Wendy Russell) * El juego de tronos - Ros (Esmé Bianco) * Blanco humano - Layla (Autumn Reeser) * El señor de las bestias - Iara (Sam Healy) * Doogie Howser - Wanda (Lisa Dean Ryan) * 90210 - Kimberly McIntyre (Jessica Lucas) * Niños en crecimiento - Anita (Rumiko Ukai) * Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) * Doctor House - Madre joven (Kylee Cochran) * Close to Home - Amy Flynn (Shannon Floyd) * Life: De por vida - Olivia (Christina Hendricks) * Mr. Belvedere - Heather Owens (Tracy Wells) * Mellizas y rivales - Enid Rollins (Amy Danles) * Tiempos inolvidables - Michael (Benjamin Plener) * Dinastía - Claudia Blaisdel (Pamela Bellwood) * Saint-Tropez - Jessica Lowry (Tonya Kinzinger) * Dinosaurios - Charlene Sinclair (Sally Struthers) * Se hará justicia - Abigail "Abby" Perkins (Michele Greene) (1986-1991) * Amigos - Rachel Karen Green (Jennifer Aniston) (1994-2004) * La Casa Noble - Orlanda Ramos (Julia Nickson) * Six Feet Under - Claire Fisher (Lauren Ambrose) * Viajeros - Jeffrey Jones (2ª voz) (Meeno Peluce) * Diarios de vampiros - Jules (Michaela McManus) * La pintoresca vida de Tim - Helen (Edie McClurg) * Viernes de fútbol - Julie Taylor (Aimee Teegarden) * Kath y Kim - Penny Peterson (Catherine Reitman) * Mentes criminales - Aaliyah Nadir (Andrea Gabriel) * Life: De por vida - Jill Abraham (Marsha Thomason) * Los Hart investigadores - Marilee (niña) (Lili Haydn) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Piper (Kara Crane) * Boardwalk Empire - Gillian Darmody (Gretchen Mol) * El show de los 70 - Mesera Sally (Mary Pat Dowhy) * Diseño femenino - Suzane Sugarbaker (Delta Burke) * Hechizada - Tabitha Stephens (2ª voz) (Erin Murphy) * Los gemelos Edison - Annie Edison (Marnie McPhail) * Paso a paso - Brendan Lambert (1ª voz) (Josh Byrne) * La esposa ejemplar - Olivia Sumner (Sarah Litzsinger) * The Glades: Sol mortal - Sra. Wyatt (Kathleen Wilhoite) * Parker Lewis, el ganador - Annie Sloan (Jennifer Guthrie) * Las aventuras de Snobs - Charlie Oakley (Samuel Rosek) * Aves de Rapiña - Gary (4 años) (Matthew Michael Josten) * Se hará justicia - Abigail "Abby" Perkins (Michele Greene) * ICarly - Reportera (Claudia Choi) / Alison (Elisabeth Abbott) * Leyendas del simio de oro - Whitney Bunting - (Kim Cattrall) * Salvados por la campana - Lisa Turtle (2ª voz) (Lark Voorhies) * Mejorando la casa - Randy Taylor (niño) (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) * Dos hombres y medio - Prudence (Megan Fox) / Jill (Nadia Bjorlin) * El séquito - Melissa Gold (Perrey Reeves) (temps. 6-7) / Voces adicionales * V Invasión Extraterrestre - Robin Maxwell (Redoblaje) - (Blair Tefkin) * Las nuevas aventuras de Beans Baxter - Cake Lase (Karen Waldron) * Nikita - Reportera (Imali Perera) / Chica (rubia) (Lauren Vandenbrook) * Sobrenatural - Cindy McClellan (Juliana Wimbles) / Alice (Aili Storen) * Melrose Place - Natasha (Annie Ilonzeh) / Bartender (Christine Bailey) * Cuello blanco - Sara Ellis (Hilarie Burton) / Maria Fiametta (Callie Thorne) * Los misterios del padre Dowling - Hermana Stephanie 'Steve' (Tracy Nelson) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Lettie Mae (Adina Porter) / Missy (Heather Fox) * Academia de modelos - Marie-Lou (Séverine Ferrer) / Sandra (Marjorie Treillaumas) * Guardianes de la bahía - Shauni McClain (Erika Eleniak) / Jackie Quinn (Susan Anton) * Pobrezas y riquezas - Doreen Clostherman (Laura Jacoby) / Julian Taylor (Eva La Rue) * La tribu Brady - Jan Brady (2ª voz) (Eve Plumb) / Bobby Brady (2ª voz) (Mike Lookinland) * La oficina - Caroll Stills (Nancy Carell) / Joven Michael (Jake Kalender) / Enfermera (Sarah Baker) * Smallville - Dr. Lia Teng (Françoise Yip) / Amanda Rothman (Jud Tylor) / Karen Gallagher (Pascale Hutton) * El mentalista - Voces diversas * Monk - Christine Rutherford (Janine Theriault) / Cajera (Sharmila Devar) / Arlene Boras (Angela Kinsey) / Allison Clark (Stephanie Reibel) / Reportera (Shannon Sweetmon) * Chica indiscreta - Beth (Sue Jean Kim) / Mesera (Jerrika Hinton) / (Georgina Chapman) / Kali (Jody Flader) / Tatiana (Kati Rediger) / Danielle Billinkoff / Ivanka Trump / Invitada / Camarera / Cecily von Ziegesar * Cortes y puntadas - Chica en fiesta porno / Voz en hospital / Leitgh Moriata (Saemi Nakamura) / Instructora de pilates (Susan Chuang) / Voz en aeropuerto #1 / Maki (Diane Mizota) / Enfermera #2 (Cheryl Carter) / Tabitha Maloney (Kathleen Rose Perkins) / Chica en bar (Cyia Batten) / Mesera / Abigail Sullivan (Amy Farrington) / Joven Julia (Sarah Scott) / Chica (Diane Yang) / Rubia sexy (Sara Wells) * Hechiceras - Eva (Clare Carey) / Anling (Jeanne Chinn) / Abogada (Käthe Mazur) / Julie (Deborah Kellner) / Mylie (Jaime Pressly) / Jessica (Erinn Bartlett) / Becca (Clarissa Romano) / Jenna (Monika Schnarre) / Kara (Colleen Porch) / Enola (Elena Finney) / Elisa (Jennifer O'Dell) / Brenda Castillo (Bre Blair) / Avatar Beta (Patrice Fisher) (2ª voz) / Joanna (Laura Regan) / Vivian (Tina Morasco) * Ciencias para niños - Pico * Una familia modelo - Recepcionista (Jessica Randle) / Vendedora (Nakia Burrise) / Voces diversas * Xena: La princesa guerrera - Baria (un ep.) * Dawson's Creek - Voces adicionales * infieles - Voces adicionales * ¡Lotería! - Voces adicionales * Matlock - Voces adicionales * Level Up - Voces adicionales * Kyle XY - Voces adicionales * Cybernet - Voces adicionales * El suceso - Voces adicionales * El noticiero - Voces adicionales * Alien Nation - Voces adicionales * Falling Skies - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Camino al cielo - Voces adicionales * El show de los 70 - Voces adicionales * La familia Salinger - Voces adicionales * El castillo de Eureka - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Los años maravillosos - Voces adicionales * Los ángeles de Charlie - Voces adicionales * Malcolm el de en medio - Voces adicionales * El show de los Muppets - Voces adicionales * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Voces adicionales * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Voces adicionales * Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Voces adicionales * Galáctica: astronave de combate - Voces adicionales * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Fly Girl (Stefanie Buxton) Telenovelas y Series Brasileñas Carolina Kasting * El profeta - Laura Moura * La mestiza - Mariquinha * Corazon de estudiante - Mariana * Mujeres apasionadas - Laura Medeiros * Puerto de los Milagros - Laura Proença Juliana Knust * Dos caras - Débora * América - Inesita * Celebridad - Sandra Leticia Sabatella * Las Brasileñas - Monique (trailer) * India, una historia de amor - Yvone Magalhães Otros: *Corazones Rebeldes - Marina (Natalia Lage) *El clon - Sumaya (Carolina Macieira) *Señora del destino - Nalva (Tánia Khalil) *Alma gemela - Judith (Keruse Bongiolo) *Belleza pura - Luana (Aline Borges) *Escrito en las estrellas - Luciana (Manuela do Monte) *Passione - Lurdinha (Simone Gutierrez) *CuChiCheos - Kátia (Cris Rebelo) *Encantadoras - Ivone dos Anjos (Christiana Kalache) Dramas Coreanos *Una joya en el palacio - Yeol li (Lee Se Eun) *Educando a la princesa - Reina (Yoon Yoo Sun) *La magnífica esposa - Go Mi Young (Park Joo Hee) *La reina de los reveses - Choi Yoon Young (Ki Ppeum) *El príncipe del café - Voces adicionales Documentales *Kevorkian - Entrevistadora *Chico interrumpido - Niña en obra teatral * Versalles: de la Glória a la Revolución - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *The Rugrats Movie Activity Challenge - Angélica Pickles Diablo 3 - Arcanista Audiolibros *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos - Blanca Nieves Directora de doblaje *Doki *La otra *Lindsay *CSI: Cyber *Dr. Slump (últimos capítulos) *Dr. Slump 2 *Chicas malas *Doozers *Lalaloopsy *Martha habla *Justo a tiempo *Robots Ninja *Sally, la brujita *30 y viviendo en casa *La guerra de las suegras *Embarazada y entaconada *Ranma ½ (Películas y Ovas) *Red Riding *Slam Dunk (eps. 53-101) *Sailor Moon (eps. 66-200) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (eps. 55-98) *Caroline en la Ciudad (Debut como directora) *Ciudad de pollos *Junior MasterChef Estados Unidos *El último exorcismo, parte II (3ª versión) *Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones *Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa *Mónica y su pandilla *CSI: Cyber 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *CINSA *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio, S.A. de C.V. *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Dubbing Studios - Dubbing Maker *Intertrack, S.A. de C.V. *Ki Audio *Larsa *New Art Dub (Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A.)* *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Servicio Internacional de Sonido (Oruga) *Sonomex *Taller Acústico *Telespeciales Cine *La Yegua Colorada (1973) - Mujer en el Palenque. Trivia *Patricia Acevedo ha doblado dos personajes interpretados por la seiyuu Noriko Hidaka, ellas son Lennie Ai en Robots Ninja y Akane Tendo en Ranma ½ solo en películas y OVAs. *Ha participado en casi todas las películas de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno, a excepción de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno Parte 6 y Pesadilla en la calle del infierno Parte 7. Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Intérpretes